Follow Me
by Lil Pinkieboo
Summary: Anna Blue and her 3 sisters Boo/Bella, Agnes, and Bonnie all have supernatural powers and go through vary suprising twists n turns througout their lives while living in a world with other supernatural humans, animals, and things u just cant explain


Follow Me

Whatever

Constant memories of my sad world in the clouds. Dreaming of me flying through the sky. Thinking about how all day I stare out my window wishing for rain…. I love rain…. Thunder & lightning get me somewhat excited.

"ANNA!" I woke up when I heard my name but as I looked around my room I could see no one. 'over here! Over here Anna!" I look over the side of my bed and there she was. My baby sister Bella, well… everyone calls her boo because that was her first word. 'Sissy!' 'Wakie up up!' 'Mama say u gots to go school!' Listening to my baby sister sometimes would require a translator. But I cant blame her…. She's only 2... And my mother hasn't taught her nothing. I've had to teach all my sisters everything they know.

' Hey boo'. go tell mommy that im up ok. My baby sister nodded and ran out my room. I slowly got up, thinking life is hell… so is school…. Especially the first friggin day. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and as I open the door I see my sister Agnes brushing her teeth with my

toothbrush. 'WHAT THE HELL ANGUS!' Agnes just looked at me with a innocent face saying 'What'. I snatched my toothbrush out her hand and threw it in the garbage. 'HEY! What the heck is your problem miss Emo bear? Agnes had given me a vary evil look. 'Just in case you didn't know shortie, that toothbrush… was MY FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH! Agnes rolled her eyes at me, jumped off the stool, & said oh whatever Bipolar bear. I wanted to say so much but I didn't because 1, she was already out the bathroom and 2 because I didn't want to waste my time.

I slammed the bathroom door & locked it thinking im not fucking bipolar… im to anti social to be bipolar. I saw a new toothbrush & I thought to my self "Whatever, nobody's gonna use it any way. I brushed my teeth, went into my room to change out my pajamas, & went down stairs for breakfast. "Good morning sweetie! " Your pancakes are on the table". 'Oh & I like your fishnets, they make the scarf look better. My happy, Hyper mom always thought the world was so full of joy! But to me, life isn't swell or beautiful, life sucks.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down at the dining room table & then I slowly dug my fork into my burnt pancakes. I looked around and I saw Agnes in the living room watching TV, I looked to my left & I saw Boo sitting on the floor eating plain cheerios with no milk, I thought to myself, where's Bonnie? Until I heard footsteps slowly coming down the stairs. I saw Bonnie holding her stuffed grey monster as she looked at me. She looked depressed as usual. I didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe she was gonna be emo one day like me…. Maybe shes just a loner…. I didn't know.

Bonnie went in the fridge and got out her bag of strawberris and her juice box. She sat down next to me as she said in a quiet depressed voice 'Hi…". I replyed back to her Hey Bonnie…. Whats up? Bonnie looked at her strawberries as she talked to me 'nothing Ann… im fine". I nodded and contined eating my pancakes.

*in front of the school, Anna Blue is walking with her friend penny and im still writing as anna*

I walked down the sidewalk near my school as I listsend to my ipod, not hearing a word my best friend Penny was saying to me until she punched my arm 'what the hell was that for penny!'. 'For not listening to me Anna!'.'I mean C'mon! you should be happy it's the first day of HIGH SCHOOL!". I didn't say a word as I walked slowly towords the door to the school. Penny looked at me & said 'You should also be happy that this is our first year out of elemetrey school and our first year in high school…. My horrible cousin Darla might not be at the same school as us so you know what that means". I stoped right where I was & I looked at penny as I said 'so…. you think that…. Darla wont be here to touture us? As soon as I stoped talking I heard a vary familiar voice say 'Hello Anna.'


End file.
